Reality or Insanity?
by The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard
Summary: Based off of Ayukazi with Kitty's story: Evil Angels! - Ana knew the Akatsuki were real. She knew she saw Itachi. And she just knew Itachi loved her, and she loved him.. But now even Ana is questioning her own sanity. But now she wonders...was it all reality or insanity? ItachiXOC


**Hello peeps! This is a little one-shot for Ayukazi with Kitty I wrote based off of her story **_**Evil Angels**_**. I hope she likes it, those who have read her story like it, and that those who haven't read it go read it. NAO.**

**Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The OCs are owned by Ayukazi with Kitty.**

* * *

I wasn't insane. I _wasn't _insane. _I. Wasn't. Insane!_

Sure, I had ADD/ADHD, but I wasn't _insane_! I swear it!

I stared at Kira. Her, Brianna, Shay, Amanda, Miranda, everyone. They all thought the same. But why?

Why, why, _why_?

"You guys _all _saw them! The Akatsuki _was _here!"I barked angrily. Kira shook her head."No they weren't, Ana. It was just a dream. As much of a Narutard we all are, the Akatsuki _can't _be real."She said sadly. I looked at Shay as she hung up the phone."Who did. She call."I stated slowly. They didn't reply. Tabby, who was sitting at the window, looked over at us."They're here.."She said."Who's here?"I barked. Kira shook her head looking away. I stared at the door; two tall men wearing white suits walked in. No. No, no, no..

"Where is she?"One of them asked. Kira pointed to me..."Alright, come on Ana, we're taking you somewhere where there's people just like you."They said, grabbing my arms. I fought, struggled, did whatever I could. But nothing worked."YOU GUYS ARE SENDING ME TO THE ASYLUM? HOW COULD YOU?"I yelled. They all looked away. I struggled even more, biting the men's hands. They yelled in pain. That split second they released me, I ran. But I didn't get more than ten feet. I felt a pinprick in my neck. I turned, seeing one of the men holding a needle. I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision blurred and everything around me spun. Soon, everything fell black.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I saw: White. Everywhere. Everything. _White_."Where am I?"I yelled to no one. I tried getting up, but realized my arms were restrained. My eyes widened as I looked down. They..put me..in a straight jacket..?"I'M NOT INSANE! I SAW THE AKATSUKI! THEY WERE THERE, THEY WERE AT MY HOUSE!"I yelled, thrashing around furiously. I panted, feeling oddly tired. Probably that needle..

I shot to the side as I heard the door open.

"Calm down, Ana, here you're safe. You'll be taken care of, you'll get better."The female doctor said sweetly. I glared."I'm. Not. Fucking. Insane, you damn bitch! Let me the fuck go!"I barked. She sighed, shaking her head."I _did _see the Akatsuki! They _were _there, I swear on my life!"

"Yes, of course they were. Now, according to your friends, the..Akatsuki were fictionally characters, correct?"She asked. I nodded."Yeah, but they were there! A dimensional tear brought them to our world!"I said. The doctor shook her head."No it didn't, Ana. Dimensional tears are still being studied by scientists; there's no known proof whether they _truly_ exist or not. Besides, even if they did, it's not possible for animations to exist."

"They _do _exist! And so do the Akatsuki!"I insisted. She ignored me."Now, is it true you have ADD?" I growled."So what if I do?"I snapped. She wrote something down."You may also be bi-polar, but we won't know for sure until the test results come in. I'll be back later with your new medications." And with that, she left.

I sat there, staring at the door. I didn't know what to do _but _stare at the door. And the same phrase echoed in my head.

_Am I really insane?_

Maybe I was. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe I _should _be in the Asylum.

_I'm not insane, it wasn't a dream! I shouldn't be here, they were real!_

I started shaking my head."Itachi..I know I saw you..I-Itachi..! ITACHI! I KNOW YOU'RE REAL!" I tried standing, but with this straight jacket, I couldn't keep my balance and fell. I simply layed there, staring down at the pure white floor. That was all I could do. I felt like crying, but I refused to. I would not cry.

I sat up, looking around. A window. A bed. A door. And that was it. I made my way over to the corner of the room, sitting with my back to the wall, and staring up at the ceiling.

_I know I saw them.._

Maybe it was a dream..

_I know the Akatsuki __are__ real.._

Maybe I really am insane..

_I don't belong here.._

Or did I..?

_Was..was it reality or insanity?_

One tear fell. And that was it. I wouldn't let any more fall. There wasn't a clock in the room, but I could _hear _one. Maybe there was a clock in the hall beside my room. And the ticking drove me crazy. I couldn't stand it. It seemed with each tick, it went with the rhythm of my heart. The ticking was now echoing in my head with that same phrase.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_Am I insane?_

Soon, I only heard the ticking of that damn clock. I couldn't tell if I was angry, sad, I couldn't tell anymore. Maybe I really was going insane.. Or maybe I was insane from the start. Who knows.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

I think right there, I snapped.. I laughed like a psycho."Maybe I really am insane!"I yelled to the ceiling. The room started to spin again. I only grinned as if it were pleasurable. I sat there for what felt like an eternity before the door finally opened."Alright, Ana, we have your new medications right here, and with these, you should feel 'normal'."The same doctor said. I scoffed."Like I'm gonna listen to you. But what the fuck ever, I'll take whatever you give me.."

The two pills she gave me went into effect almost immediately.

The room stopped it's spinning and I calmed. I stared at the ceiling again. All this white was making everything worse..

_I..I want Itachi back.. I know I saw him, I know he's real.._

"Ana."

My eyes widened. I _knew _that voice."I-Itachi..?"I mumbled."Ana."

"I-Itachi! Where are you!"

"Ana..please, wake up.."

I shot upwards; I looked around. It was dark. And..my bedroom.."Ana, please calm down, it was only a dream." I looked over. Itachi sat beside me on the bed with a concerned look."I-Itachi.." I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly."Ana, what did you dream about that was so frightening?"Itachi asked. I shook my head, nuzzling his shoulder."I-It was nothing.."I lied."Ana."Itachi said. I sighed. After explaining my dream, Itachi kissed me.

"It's alright, Ana. Like I said, it was only a dream. We may not be staying forever, but as long as we're here, you'll be okay."He assured. I nodded. We relaxed on the bed again, Itachi hugging me close."I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, Ana."

I fell back asleep very quickly.

_They may not be here forever. To others, they may not exist. But to me and the others, they do exist. And I'm going to enjoy the time they __are__ here._

* * *

**Kinda short.. But it was an idea eating at my head for a while, and I just had to type it out. I hope Ayukazi with Kitty, and fellow readers of **_**Evil Angels **_**enjoyed! And again, if you **_**haven't **_**read her story, go read it. Nao.**


End file.
